Touma's wedded life with Mikoto and Kuroko
by linkjames24
Summary: Touma was in a party with his fiance when Mikoto made an offer that shocked him to his bones. And beside her was the girl that was going to be his second wife.
1. Chapter 1

Touma-23-years-old

His eyes opened to the ceiling fan. Cold air prickled his skin. Touma winced and sought the warmth of his wives.

Mikoto Kamijou and Kuroko Kamijou.

Mikoto's slim, fit body was to his left. Kuroko's petite body was to his right.

Both girls were naked and sound asleep.

Mikoto had grown her brown hair past her shoulders, while Kuroko maintained the pig-tails of her auburn hair. From the mirrors attached to the walls on either side of the bed, he saw both of his wive's faces. Mikoto was smiling in her sleep. Kuroko was frowning.

He slid his arms under their dainty bodies, hooked his right hand on Kuroko's abdomen, his left on Mikoto's chest, squeezed her small breast, then pulled both girls closer to himself.

Only when he felt their soft, warm bodies pressed to his own did he smile in content.

* * *

Touma-20-years-old

"Are you sure?" he asked Mikoto, his fiance.

"Yes," she said, scowling with a flustered face. She wore a white dress, a headband with a white rose and evening gloves that covered up to her shoulders. She folded her arms on her chest and looked anywhere but him.

"Well, gorilla?" Kuroko asked. "Are you up for this?" She wore similar clothes to Mikoto, but in dark red instead of white. Her dress was shorter, with a slit teasing her left thigh. Her gloves only covered her hands. A rose collar wrapped around her neck. She held her hips and smirked, but was obviously fighting off a blush.

"Yes," Touma answered immediately.

Both girls blushed once more. Kuroko kept her mouth shut while Mikoto did all the talking.

"Y-you're okay with this!?" Mikoto asked, stomping on the floor. Touma put his hands on his pockets and whistled. He wore a suit for the party. They were in a hotel when the girls dragged him to a suite Mikoto reserved for one week.

"Repeat the deal," Touma said.

Mikoto grinded her teeth. "Y-you can marry both Kuroko and myself in exchange for her having her way with me for on-one night."

Touma licked his lips. "I get to watch two hot girls have lesbian sex then marry them? I see no downside to this."

"You're such a pig!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Gorilla!" Kuroko added.

Touma put his elbow on the armrest, leaned on his hand, raised a brow and glanced around the room. They were in a spacious bedroom. He sat on a swiveling chair and faced the mattress. A two-headed strap-on dildo was on the bed.

"Who was the one who made the offer?" he asked.

"M-me." Mikoto looked down.

"Why?"

"B-because you're an animal!" Mikoto hissed, red as a tomato. "I can't keep up with your stamina, you freak! At this rate you're going to kill me before our wedding night!"

"And Kuroko was fine when you approached her with this offer?" he asked, glancing at Kuroko. "I pegged you for a lesbian."

Kuroko snorted. "P-please. I am only ever interested in Mikoto-sama. If she asks for help in exchange for the chance to finally make love to her on a nightly basis, who am I to refuse?" She narrowed her eyes. "Know this, gorilla. Even if you were to sully me with children, I will only have eyes for her."

Touma shook his head, kneaded his forehead and sighed.

"Again. I see no downside to this. I'm in if you two are."

Mikoto's face was so red he was worried her face was going to explode in blood. "I-if you're certain."

Kuroko bit her lips. "F-finally." She grabbed Mikoto's shoulders, spun her senpai then held her hands. "F-finally, Mikoto-sama. I get to make love to you."

She kissed Mikoto, and for once Mikoto didn't resist Kuroko's advances. Kuroko sucked her tongue until spit dribbled down their chins, necks and clothing, cupped her ass and groped her chest. She pulled away from the kiss with a sigh, leaving a trail of spit between their lips. She held Mikoto's clothing and teleported the clothes away, then did the same to her own until they were both naked. Mikoto attempted covering her breasts and pussy, but Kuroko had none of it and pushed her limbs aside. She sucked a nipple and slid a finger inside Mikoto's wet cunt, soaking her finger. She pushed Mikoto on the bed, took the two-headed strap-on dildo, pushed one head inside her pussy, then the other to Mikoto's cunt.

"I love you, I love you," those were all the words Kuroko said that night as she fucked Mikoto senseless. Mikoto merely moaned and screamed Kuroko's name. She once glanced at Touma then covered her red face until Kuroko pulled her hands to either side of her head. Kuroko looked at Touma victoriously, as if a hot girl like her fucking Mikoto would make him jealous.

In truth, he was fighting the overwhelming urge to unzip his pants and jack-off to them on the spot.

Kuroko bit Mikoto everywhere, leaving teeth-marks on the girl like she was her property.

Touma merely enjoyed the sight as years of unresolved sexual tension between the two girls sunk away in a night of pleasure. Eight hours in Mikoto was a crying, mewling, moaning mess, alternating between clawing Kuroko's back, ass and pushing her chest away, unintentionally groping Kuroko's tits and inflaming her lust. The dildo fit both their cunts, with only a small part visible as Kuroko's hips kept pounding Mikoto to oblivion even as Kuroko bit and sucked Mikoto's face.

That was a night to remember.

* * *

Touma-23-years-old

Kuroko woke up, saw Touma's face and immediately scowled.

Well, scowled further.

"Nice dream?" he asked.

"No. Unfortunately it was about you." She sneered.

He laughed.

Her scowl lessened into a frown. "You are such a peculiar specimen."

He kissed her head. She closed her eyes and the frown disappeared entirely.

She sighed as he kneaded her stomach. "Is the baby kicking?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Touma. I'm only one month pregnant. Can't you wait a little longer?" She didn't hide the slight fond expression at his happy smile.

He learned a lot about Kuroko after their marriage.

She had a hard time expressing her feelings, for one.

Then again, it was a trait she shared with Mikoto and Touma.

She also disliked the fact Mikoto was in love with him, not her. Yet when Touma offered to break off the silly deal Mikoto and Kuroko made and just call it a one night stand, she was the one who rejected it.

He didn't notice at first, but Mikoto really did get tired quickly in their lovemaking. Kuroko substituted afterwards, and Touma was only happy to fuck her too with the blessing of his wife. But when he finally felt tired he realized Mikoto was still asleep.

And so was Kuroko.

He fucked them both unconscious.

That made him realize he needed moderation.

He held the back of Kuroko's head, feeling the threads of hair pressing into his palm. She briefly frowned, closed her eyes, then pursed her lips. He kissed her as passionately as the night she kissed Mikoto.

When he was done, she opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise. "Your breath doesn't stink."

He chuckled. "I thought it always did?"

"It stinks less," she hissed.

"An experimental mint developed one week ago," he said. "One mint a day keeps the bad breath away for up to twelve hours if you don't eat or drink anything other than water. Only in Academy City." He shook his head in awe.

She nodded. "Can I have some?"

Her serious face made him grin. She scowled and poked his ribs. "Stop smiling, you asshole."

"I can't help it when my wife's so cute."

This time she blushed. "S-shut the fuck up before I kill you!"

"I love you too, Kuroko." He kissed her head.

She sighed and kissed his chest. "Love you too, dummy. But if you tell Mikoto I said that I will fuck you up."

"Hmm…" He smirked. "I don't see the downside."

She gaped at him. "Let it go already. It's been three years you ungrateful prick."

"Ungrateful? Me?" He pulled his arm from Mikoto, traced a finger down Kuroko's spine, making her shiver, then cupped her ass. "I'm the luckiest man in the world to have married two beautiful, wonderful women way out of my league."

"Yeah, that's right," Kuroko muttered, glancing away.

He sat up, moved to her legs, split them open and lined his cock to her pussy. Then he sunk his cock inside. She was already wet, making it easier. Her tight pussy walls welcomed his cock with a clench, drawing a sigh from them both. He put his arms on either side of her head and she looked up at him with a blushing face.

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

"Not anymore." She bit back a moan as he began thrusting.

"You used to?"

"Yeah…" She arched her back and clenched the sheet.

"You know I love you, right?" He increased the pace of his thrusts, caressed her left thigh, then put her leg up his shoulder.

"I know…" She moaned. "That's why it became bearable. T-to know you weren't just after my body."

"Well, I was at first." He chuckled, so did she until he hit her g-spot, making her moan louder.

"That looks nice," Mikoto said. She yawned and wiped her eyes. She laid on her front, rested her head on her hands and moved her legs.

"M-Mikoto," Kuroko said. "Kiss me?"

"Only you, Kuroko." Mikoto laughed, closed her eyes, opened her mouth and leaned for a kiss, indulging Kuroko's passionate lips. Kuroko might love them both, but she only learned to love Touma whereas she loved Mikoto since they were in middle school.

It didn't stop him from fucking her faster. Two girls kissing was too hot for him to not be turned on.

"You two are so fucking hot," he grunted.

"I know." Mikoto smiled coyly once they were done kissing.

"Fuck," Kuroko drawled, holding Mikoto's hand. "H-harder, you pussy! I-is that all you got!?"

Touma kept hitting her g-spot until she came, then kept on fucking.

He smashed his lips to hers, pushed inside balls-deep then filled her with cum, drawing another orgasm. She clenched his chest, then his head, then scratched his scalp in their passionate embrace.

When they were done, she was finally smiling, albeit deliriously, in a state similar to drunkards. She was intoxicated by pleasure.

Oh yeah. Despite fucking Mikoto longer, he learned Kuroko's lust was nearly as insatiable as his own.

No wonder she got pregnant first.


	2. Chapter 2

I admit I got baited by Majin Othinus. Just this once. Also thanks to Im The Person for the true facts lol.

* * *

Touma-23-years-old

Mikoto stretched her arms and mewled, giving her husband and wife a show as the blanket fell down her naked body.

She sat up, slid her slender legs down the side of the bed and sauntered to the bathroom. Touma admired her ass, and he knew Kuroko did the same.

"I'm gonna take a shower first, okay?" Mikoto closed the door.

Touma and Kuroko shared a glance, nodded, then left the bed in pursuit of their wife.

* * *

Touma-20-years-old

"You find this weird?" he asked.

"Ah, duh?" Kuroko closed her eyes, snorted and licked her strawberry ice-cream.

They were at the park, sharing a wooden bench while the leaves of the large tree rustled behind them. A soft breeze blew by. A single white-cheeked starling flew under the orange sky.

"Where's yours?" Kuroko asked, peeking an eye at his empty hand.

Touma sighed and jerked a thumb behind him. Mikoto and Index, a silver haired girl wearing a white sundress were arguing ten yards from the bench. Index held Touma's vanilla ice-cream and the only thing that kept her from finishing it in one go was her heated disagreement with Mikoto.

"You know," Kuroko said. "If it weren't for Mikoto-sama, I'd have assumed you'd marry that girl instead."

"What, Index?" Touma scratched his head. "I don't really understand what she is to me. I hope Mikoto's okay with Index staying in a guestroom."

"Touma," Kuroko said, making him gasp in surprise. She rarely used his name. She lowered her snack and gave him her undivided attention. "I've already agreed to a deal Mikoto-sama offered. Most guys would kill for your position."

"I know," he said, smiling a bit at the memory of unleashing his pent-up lust on Kuroko twenty-four hours after she made love to Mikoto.

Kuroko blushed and swatted his shoulder. Not in a way that could hurt him, but only to gain his attention. "Stop daydreaming! T-the point is, monkey, I will not tolerate you cheating on Mikoto-sama or myself."

"I understand Mikoto, but why would you care if I cheat on you?" Touma asked.

She sniffed. "I may not care much about you, but we will be living the rest of our lives together, unfortunately. But…" She drawled, pointed at him, drew a circle in the air then poked his nose. "I still agreed to it."

"So does that mean you secretly like me?" Touma smirked.

"Ha." Kuroko snorted. "I've learned I like some parts of you." She didn't need to tell him which. She had been pretty vocal about it the night before and even dug her teeth into his shoulder as a reminder of a job well done.

The bite mark still hurt.

"Tell me, Kuroko," Touma said. "How far do you love Mikoto?"

She tilted her head. "My feelings for Mikoto-sama are beyond measure."

"Now apply that to me and Index," he said.

"Oh…" Kuroko blinked. "Now I'm really confused why the two of you didn't get hitched."

He groaned. "Because we don't want to? Look, I get it. You don't want me to hurt Mikoto. And I have no plans to. I won't make any promises about the future. I've broken enough already. Just don't ask me to make Index move out of my life. It isn't happening."

"So it's okay to ask her to live in a different house?" Kuroko grinned. Touma rolled his eyes.

"No."

Her cheeky smile didn't disappear.

Touma winced and rubbed his chest.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"My heart skipped a beat," he said. Kuroko blushed when he caressed her cheek then drew her pursed lips to his.

Half-lidded eyes met his. He indulged her in a wet kiss.

They parted hearing the footsteps behind them.

"Seeing that's still weird," Index said, making a face as she walked towards them.

"You're telling me. And I married these idiots." Mikoto nodded alongside her.

It took all Touma's effort to suppress his blush.

Kuroko wasn't as strong. She reddened on the spot.

"M-Mikoto-sama!" Kuroko groaned.

* * *

Touma-23-years-old

The husband and wives bathed. It was intimate. They sponged and shampooed each other. Touma took the time to caress Kuroko's breasts from behind and gently fuck her to a shared climax under the shower. All the while Mikoto stole kisses from Kuroko and Touma. Then when it was her turn she pushed Touma to the floor, soaking his back in water, mounted him and bounced on his cock. Electricity sparked from Mikoto's skin and hair as she moaned. He cupped a breast with his right hand, deactivating her power, while Kuroko knelt beside her and groped Mikoto's other breast, sucking it with her teeth.

He filled Mikoto's pussy with white hot cum, then felt her pussy walls squeeze his cock as she orgasmed.

For a while the three basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Mikoto was the first one to get up, and after showering properly left the bathroom to prepare breakfast.

Touma and Kuroko hugged each other for another five minutes. Then they dressed and left the bedroom. Touma picked a blue tank top and black shorts. Kuroko chose a brown camisole and short black skirt. Touma admired the outline of her breasts against her shirt and her bare slender legs.

He pulled her camisole up and groped her breast, pinching a nipple. Kuroko moaned and glared at him. "Hey, asshole, Index could see us." But she didn't pull his hand away.

"I really don't care." He gave her a wet kiss and kneaded her thigh. "I'm really tempted to fuck my beautiful wife's brains out."

"What about the baby, you freak!?"

"It's okay. The gods have blessed us with eternal life." There was a price he paid weekly, but his meeting with Nephthys and Niang-Niang wasn't until tomorrow.

Kuroko scoffed. "Gods? Are you high, Touma? We're living in a city of logic. And this is our child we're talking about. Can you not bring superstition into this world?"

Kuroko might not believe him, but in 50 years time when she realized she didn't have a wrinkle or gray hair he hoped she'd be a lot more forgiving.

He pushed her back to the wall, spread her legs with his knee, kissed her while he pushed his shorts down and slid his cock into her pussy.

The quickie only lasted two minutes. He coaxed an orgasm and came inside her, drawing a satisfied moan from his wife, then helped her clean the semen with tissue he retrieved from the bathroom and thrown into a trashcan by the bedside.

They went to the kitchen and found Mikoto on an energetic discussion with Index. To Touma's surprise, Index was helping Mikoto make breakfast. Jars of peanut butter and jelly and loaf bread were on the table. Index held a spoon and scooped the pb&j and spread them over the loaves. Mikoto was cooking bacon and eggs on a skillet by the electric stove over a countertop attached to the wall.

Index was a silver haired girl with milky white skin. Her green eyes gleamed with joy and she smiled with delight upon seeing Touma. "Good morning!" she chirped. She wore a white sundress under a green jacket.

Touma only noticed the cold air from the air conditioner prickle his skin then.

"Hey there, hubby." Mikoto winked at him and Kuroko. She picked black cycling shorts and a black shirt. "Touma, can you get the milk? Kuroko, help me cook." And so they moved and prepared breakfast in what Touma found was a harmonious atmosphere.

He could get used to an eternity of this.

He only hoped when Othinus returned she would be okay with the fact he married two girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning

Nephthys x Touma x Niang-Niang lemon; cheating; threesome

The gift of immortality was bestowed by the gods to the people of their choosing. Touma in particular was favored by two gods. Nephthys; a striking statuesque beauty with silver hair ending in curls, a curvaceous body and chocolate brown skin wrapped under bandages, and Niang-Niang; a petite girl under a dangerously short qipao teasing her legs, short jet black hair, glimmering eyes, a knowing grin.

The two were, in a sense, the reason why he, his wives and children were to live forever.

But blessings do not come for free.

At the moment he was in a penthouse with Nephthys and Niang-Niang. Nephthys sat by a luxurious bed, unwrapping her bandages. Niang-Niang left the bathroom wearing a white robe towel; her hair was damp; her skin glistened with bathwater; a bead of water trickled down the side of her thigh.

She smirked at Touma. " You ready?"

He licked his dry lips and gulped.

Once a week, he would become their property.

And that was only for himself. For everyone he chose to be bestowed with immortality he paid with an extra 24 hours. Currently he was theirs for 4 days: for himself, Mikoto, Kuroko and their baby. If he had grandkids he would be their property forever.

The deal was malleable. Technically each person he immortalized became the gods' playthings and slaves.

But they liked him, and for now let him alter the terms slightly.

Niang-Niang smiled like a cat. "Good." She purred and sashayed with feline grace. He was drawn to her hips. She began unbuttoning his shirt. "Come along," she said, leading him to the bed. Nephthys lay on her side. She leaned on her slender arm. Silver hair cascaded down the mattress. She was naked.

And soon, so was he.

Niang-Niang pulled his chin and kissed him as he disrobed her while Nephthys watched with an amused smile.

Time distorted.

One second outside the penthouse became four days inside it. He was Alice and this was Wonderland.

They took turns riding him. By the end of it he was a human dildo existing solely for their pleasure. Niang-Niang moaned; her legs around his hips; his cock buried inside her pussy. Nephthys dismounted his face, leaving a trail of cum and spit. She pressed her breasts to his, pulled his hair, licked his cheek and slid her tongue in his lips, exploring his mouth.

He came inside Niang-Niang.

The time distortion was purely for their amusement. One day they would revoke it and force him to sleep with them and let his wives know he was cheating on them with gods.

When they offered the deal it sounded so simple too.

He gasped for breath. Niang-Niang lied on his chest, rubbing her nipples on his skin, wrapped svelte arms around his head and lunged for a mutually loving kiss.

All three were sweaty, although he was the only one heaving with breath. Nephthys moved her legs behind his and spooned him, coaxing a shiver as she rubbed her tits on his back and nibbled his earlobe. Niang-Niang sighed happily and nuzzled his collarbone.

When the time came to leave, neither gods stopped him. He bathed, put on his clothes and approached the door.

"Take care," Nephthys said.

"See ya next week," Niang-Niang chirped. She and Nephthys hugged each other.

For all their deception, they truly did love him.

He was afraid of learning if he felt the same.

"Right." He forced a smile, stepped out, closed the door.

He found Kuroko and Mikoto by the patio of a coffeeshop. Kuroko leaned to sip the straw of her iced coffee and narrowed her eyes into slits, looking at him suspiciously. Not because of what he just did, but because she didn't want to share her coffee. "Touma," Mikoto said, greeting him with a bright smile. "How was your walk?"

Walk.

That was right. To them, only a few minutes had passed since he made his sorry excuse of wanting to take a brief walk.

To him, it was 4 days since he fucked two hot nubile gods nonstop just to pay them back for their gifts of immortality.

He smiled, hoping Mikoto and Kuroko would eventually forgive him. He pulled them both into a hug, coaxing a yelp from both girls. Touma groped their breasts and pinched their nipples, earning a moan from his wives.

"W-what the hell, asshole?" Kuroko exclaimed.

"N-not outside," Mikoto begged and squirmed.

Pedestrians blushed and watched the daring act. If they expected it to be followed by the two girls slapping Touma, they were mistaken. He kissed Mikoto's strawberry flavored lips and tasted her mouth, then Kuroko's mocha flavored tongue.

"Come on," he said, needing their bodies to sate himself after the sin of cheating on them, pulling both girls by their wrists. "Let's go home."

It was all for immortality, he convinced himself.


End file.
